icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheWheelie24/Why Seddie NOT happening would be weird
So guys...this was actually supposed to be a simple reply to a comment, but it got way too'' huge, so I decided to make a blog for it now.:) (First, I apologize for all the following mistakes, I'm from Germany, you know....xD) I always try to be as realistic as possible and I think '''nothing' of nitpicks or assuming things based on rumors. And even if I really love Sam and Freddie together, I'm still a neutral shipper first! Like I said, I try to be realistic. Let's make some kind of "timeline", ok? ;) First: When making his blog about iStart a Fanwar, Dan said that "something HUGE will be happening on iCarly within the next few months and most of the fans will be extremely happy about it". He could had referred to iOMG, or not. But it's sort of likely that he did. 2.: Miranda made an interview where she said that they made an episode "where Freddie actually chooses between one of us." Since she made that interview in december, I doubt that she was talking about iStart A Fanwar. :) 3.: People wondered about mysterious #310 and then, suddenly, the rumor about "iOMG" appeared. Most fans considered that to be fake, since Dan would NEVER call an episode like "THAT" and especially wouldn't keep an episode a complete secret! 4.: A twitter fan wrote to Dan "We need a Seddie episode very soon!!" and Dan replied "Just wait ;) ;) ;)". 5.: A fan asked Jennette during a Q&A "Will Sam and Freddie ever date on iCarly?". Jennette started to laugh and said "Oh...there's that question...I can't say, I'm so sorry! I'm…not allowed to..." and after a short beat " wink wink" and with an armnudge, a wink and followed by another laughter "I. CAN'T. SAY.". 6.: A fan wore a shirt with "Seddie" on the front and "iOMG" on the background during an autograph session of Jennette. She asked the fan after seeing the background of her shirt "Where do you know about that episode??" and then, after seeing the front "You'll really like the finale..." (Similar things happened about two times again) 7.: Dan confirmed the iOMG rumor via Twitter and said that "it just might change your life". 8.: The promos aired (I'm gonna say something about them extra). 9.: A fan asked Jennette during an autograph session "So, any interesting happening between Sam and Freddie in iOMG?" Jennette answered "Like I said, there are some COOOL things in there...". 10.: Dan confirmed that "the promos aren't just teasing you. Some fans might think this is the most shocking, best iCarly episode ever. I promise you, it will take your breath away - in a good way (I hope)!" I guess I forgot some things but those were the most important ones. Now to the promos. Like you know, they're true. And of course, what they show aren't the scenes in the right order but they do HINT. And VERY strongly. And of course, a hint is NOT a fact. But a hint can easily turn to a fact - especially when the producer of the show made it clear that those hints aren't teaser, right? ;) Let's take a look at the first promo: We had that scene with "Sam's in love - and iCarly will NEVER be the same" - Right after that they showed Sam staring at Freddie. We don't know if she's actually staring at Freddie in the real episode 'cause the promos are edited. But the promo hinted with that! We see Carly speaking to Sam, saying "Don't you wanna have a nice boyfriend?" and then "Go for it" - the camera shows Sam standing in front of Freddie, looking at him oddly - and "Make a move!" - we see Carly making a shocked face and gasping right after the scene with Sam and Freddie. Again, a HINT. Second promo: Again the same and we begin with "One chance" - camera switches to Sam and Freddie who's talking to her in a serious tone. "One moment" - still Sam and Freddie - "One unforgettable iCarly event" - Freddie says to Sam "But you never know what might happen!". The camera shows Carly again with her shocked face. And since you can also see this green flyer right in front of Carly right next to Sam's head when the promo shows Freddie speaking with her, Carly's staring into the room where Sam and Freddie are/were talking. Again, a very strong hint that Sam indeed makes a move - but not on the guy Carly and Freddie expected her to…:) You could also notice some other things, like how Sam's not talking all the time, the way she seems to feel and especially the way she's staring at Freddie. But nonetheless, the promos hint very strongly towards Seddie. If they weren't, why would be people so excited about "Seddie happening" and why did even some Creddie fans "convert" to Seddie shippers? The hints were so obvious that anyone '''could read them, even "the other side". ;) Now we got four different ways of how "iOMG" could be/turn out: '''1. Sam being in love with Brad and getting together with him. That's actually very unlikely to happen. Dan made such a big "fuss" over that episode and I guess I said "why" often enough. And how would Sam being in love and getting together with a "random" dude be worth such an effort like Dan made? How would iCarly never be the same then? Or how would it "fit" into "OMG, breath-taking and life-changing" at all? Answer is easy: It would not. ;) 2. Sam being in love with Brad/Freddie but Freddie still loving Carly and getting together with her. So, Dan said that the fans are gonna be happy about that episode. If Sam is in love with Freddie but he's in love with Carly and chooses her - that would leave Sam heartbroken. And that's something that'd make NO fans happy, not even the Creddie ones! So, Sam being in love with Brad and Freddie with Carly (and the other way round) sort of "contradicts" all those hints we got from the promos and from Dan and Jennette. Why would they hint that hardly towards Seddie if it's Carly and Freddie in fact? Uh...that makes no sense. 3. Sam and Carly being in love with Freddie and he chooses no one. Again, that one contradicts with Dan promising how "huge" the episode is gonna be. We know that Dan isn't responsible for the promos at all but he IS responsible for saying if they're true or not! And he had this experience with fans getting angry after misleading promos after iStart A Fanwar. So Dan would be nuts, if he just gave hopes and high expectations to the fans by making all those hints and claiming that the promos are not just teaser, if they in fact are. Unless he love's to write apologizes. Haha. xD 4. Sam being in love with Freddie and making a move on him or even getting together with him. So...after seeing all that...yeah, "fuss" (love this word! xD) that Dan made over "iOMG" and after seeing all those hints, whether they were from Dan, Jennette or the promos: How big are the chances of Sam being in love with Freddie, making a move on him and maybe indeed even Seddie "finally" happening now, do you think? Kind of big, right? :) Right now at this point, if you take a look on the facts, it'd be...yes, like the name of the blog says, illogical and weird, if Seddie does not happen. Just like fanlala said on Facebook after talking to Nathan in an interview: "... how could they continue the show if there is no Seddie!" Yep, feel free to comment and of course to criticize, since it's a very..."bold" claim that I make here...xD But be prepared, I got a good counter-argument for everything! I guess I grew up with too much lawyers...:D Category:Blog posts